Acacia
by Zelly-Mocha
Summary: Bad at summaries, but here it goes They remembered the day when they first met, but one forgot. The other one still knows, but it wasn't the real her at the time that met him. confusing, ne? AcexOC, possible LuffyxOC. On Hold sorry!


** My second fanfic. This story is based off flowers since i'll be turning 15 soon(next year) so i was looking up flowers and thought of a fic i wanted to make for a real long time so i did. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah i should tell you what the flowers stand for & the ages. --;**

**Acacia: friendship, concealed love, beauty in retirement(departure/leaving), chaste(pure) love**

**White Rosebud: Girlhood**

_**Ages**_

**Ace: 9**

**Aura: 8**

**Luffy & Loly: 6**

**Mee: 6 **

_A white rosebud_ (Chapter 1)

They were only kids when they met. She only knew this she because she was hiding from _them _again, but she did not know it her self just yet. They may have been only kids, but she would still remember how they met. It started when she was getting ready to leave to go see her father and stay with him for a year.

Her mother was chasing her around the ship trying to get her to put a dress on...

"No, bitch!" she yelled profoundly at her mother.

"Come on Aura hon, and watch you language." Her mother said rather sweetly. She was a tall white haired woman with sea blue eyes. She wore a long red coat that touched the floor, which had a gold ribbon that embroidered on the bottom of her coat. She wore a red hat with a purple feather sticking out on her head.

"NO! You know as well as everybody on this ship, I hate wearing girlish clothing, right uncle!" she said staring at her uncle looking for some support.

"Hey, don't get me involved in your problems." He said putting his hands in the air not wanting a part in their argument at all. He was her mom's twin brother, only younger than her by 3 minutes. He had short white hair with a side bang covering his left eye.

"You're useless uncle." She said sticking her tongue out at him. She was so distracted by her anger directed to her uncle; she wasn't able to sense her mother walking up behind her. She was soon pick up by the waist and dragged back to her room unwillingly. She started shouting again.

"No, I don't want to wear that dress mom! I'll do anything!" she soon fell to the floor, landing with a loud thud. "Ow! You didn't have to drop me ya know!" she said pouting at her mother with arms crossed,

"Anything? Fine let's make a deal then." She said smiling a wolf like grin. The one thing that made her mother became a notorious pirate is the deals she made with people. The whole crew was now looking at them both wanting to know what deal she'd make this time. She was scared at what her mother may do to her.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked faintly.

"One, I want you to disguise yourself when you get there." She said.

"Mom, I know that already." She said. She knew that she had to do considering the fact that if anybody found out she were her mother's daughter, she would be killed in an instant.

"So is that it?" she asked a little too hopefully.

"No, the second thing I want you to do when you get there is to get your _first kiss_." She said looking at her kid changing different shades of red.

"M-mom, y-y-you can't b-be serious I'm only eight!" she said stuttering.

"That is punishment for the foul language you used earlier. Now get dress you father will be hear any minute now." She said shooing her away. The whole crew was now back to doing what they were doing earlier. Aura had now just made a deal with the devil.

"He's here!" shouted one of the crewmembers. Aura soon came running out of her room wearing black capirs, a blue turquoise tank top, which was under a black t-shirt with a bandana tied around her head. It had been two years since she last saw her father, she felt so excited.

She soon stopped running when she saw her father. He looked the same with his red hair and eyes, as well as the straw hat of his that he always wore. She ran to him almost knocking him over

"Hey there!" he said in a cockney accent trying to keep his balance.

"Hi pops!" She replied hugging him like no tomorrow.

"So remember our deal, Aura. If you don't complete it I will make you wear the girlish dress I can find and parade you around a market. Oh, I also told Shanks, your dad here about the deals, just in case, ya know." Her mother said.

"Heh, like I back out of a deal mom, you must be getting soft." She said rather boldly.

"Good, now leave so I don't have to deal with you any more." She said pushing her daughter in to the boat. "Now take care, you hear."

"Yeah mom, bye." She said waving goodbye_. 'Soon I'll be living in a new town for whole year. Maybe I'll be a normal kid…nope, normal just ain't me. l never will be.' _She thought to herself as she fell asleep.

"Hey, kin, wake up, were almost there." He said shaking the short white haired girl out of her sleep.

"Ugh…five more minutes pops." She said curling up into a small ball, not wanting to get up. Shanks was listing possibilities of how to wake her in his head. Soon he found the perfect way.

"Your mom got you a dress!" he said to once asleep girl. She jumped up frantic and scared as a cat near water.

"What no! Wait mom's not here, you tricked me!" she said pointing an accusing finger at her father.

"You woke up didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's still not nice to trick people." She said pouting.

"Sorry, but look we're here." He said pointing at the small island ahead of them.

"It's small looking. You think there will be kids near my age in this town?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, I don't know my crew and I recently got here. It's pretty new to us too." He said.

"Well then let's hurry up and get there already!" she said full of stamina.

"Let's go then!" he replied with the same enthusiasm.

As they landed at the dock Shanks turn around looked at his daughter and said

"Hey kin, did you already forget what your mother told you?"

"Forget what?" she asked clueless about what he was talking about.

"You have to disguise your self, _remember_?" He said adding emphasis to the word remember.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Give me a sec.," she said closing her eyes concentrating. Within a second, her hair had change from white to a silverish-gray color and her eyes turned to stunning gold cat's eyes.

She unlike most children her age she had eaten a cursed devil fruit called the masquerade fruit. The fruit itself was little of use of whoever ate it since it only changed hair and eye color unlike its counterpart the _Mane Mane no Mi (clone clone fruit)_. However, the fact that fruit was useless is quite untrue for if one left there mind wander enough they would notice strange happenings. In Aura's case, she always wanted to make water sprites and one day she was left daydreaming out to the sea and made little sprites appear. This was one of the many effects the masquerade fruit had on the eater.

"Done, happy?" she asked looking at her father for approval.

"Yes, now you can leave, but met me back here at sundown, got that?" he said

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be back alive!" she said running into the town. She kept running until she found herself standing in the middle of a park. She had never been to a park in her whole life. Tall trees surrounded it; its playground was simple with a swing set for two, a sandbox where she saw two girls being attacked by a small boy. She did what though first came to mind.

"Hey, boy where do you get off for attacking girls? Well!" she yelled loudly at the small black haired boy.

"Why would you care?" he asked questionably.

"Tell me your name." she asked walking up to the boy.

"It's Luffy, why?" Luffy asked.

"Listen Luffy, in no why a guy or any body for the matter should hit a girl! Now, leave, before I knock your brains out!" She said angrily. Luffy did run away, when he was far enough she couldn't see him, she turned around to look at the two girls and asked

"You two okay?"

"Y-yes." Said the smallest of the two girls.

"What are your names, by the way?" She asked curiously.

"M-my name i-is Mee and th-that's Loly, my s-sister." Said Mee the small one, Mee had black hair that was tied in one big ponytail, while her sister Loly had a bob hair cut with two pins on each side of her head.

"Why was that kid picking on you?" Aura asked.

"I don't know, me and him just always seem to fight. Once we fought so much we got the cops called on us. Something about disturbing the peace, I don't remember." Loly said.

"Then why fight?" Aura said trying to get the point in fighting in the first place.

"Because, I like to fight with him, it's fun to see him get mad and go get his brother to beat us up, but in the end his brother makes him apologies to us. It's kind of like a routine of ours." Loly answered.

"Is it because you like him maybe?" Aura asked, knowing most people fought because it's likely the have a crush on them.

"H-h-huh? N-n-no th-that's n-not w-why!" she said putting her hands up in defense.

"Then why go through the trouble and get her sister over hurt in the process?"

"It's just, I don't know! Plus Mee's weak and doesn't know how to stand up for her self." Loly said not wanting a part in the conversation any more.

"But-" before she could get another word out of her mouth, her hair was yanked forcefully.

"OW!" she turned around to see who almost made her fall to the ground. "Why'd you do that!" she said staring at the taller boy in front of her. He had black hair and small freckles on his checks, next to him stood Luffy.

"My lil brother here told me that you were going to beat him up."

"And what if I did?" Aura asked teasingly.

"Just doesn't seem like a nice thing to do." He replied. Aura almost busted out laughing.

"Listen here…"

"Ace."

"Yeah whatever, you brother here ain't nice himself. If I was you, I teach him some manners or put him in cage of wild bears." She said trying to prove some point (if any) in her words. He stood there a while thinking and finally said.

"You got a point there."

"Huh, I do?" Aura said confused. Somebody actually agreed with her, that's a first considering the odds of that happening.

"Yes, and I agree with you, so truce?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Mmm…nope! I don't make deals with people who don't keep them, and sorry to say who just appeal to me as one of those people." She said walking away. Yet again, her hair was yanked making her actually fall backwards. She looked up to see Loly and Mee standing over her.

"Why'd you do that?" Aura asked.

"Y-your n-new here co-correct?" Mee said softly.

"Uh… yeah, why?"

"Me and sis here, where thinking we could show you around. Ace and Luffy also want to show you around especially Ace." Loly said.

"Why would Ace and Luffy want to show me around town as well?" She said as she got off the ground.

"So I can gain your trust." Ace said innocently.

"Fine, why not." As soon as Aura said that, they dragged her off into town. They showed her everything there was to see there (**I don't know what it looks like so I'm not going to bother.**).

"Great tour guys, but my pops is gonna kill me if I don't go home now." Aura said looking out to the sky seeing that the sun was beginning set.

"Promise you'll meet us here tomorrow." Loly Said.

"Sure, but I gotta go so, bye!" With that said Aura ran off without looking back. Loly looked at Ace who was smiling.

"Hey, Ace do you like her or something because you look like a statute." Loly Commented.

"What! No, you must be getting the wrong idea." Loly looked at him suspiciously.

"Whatever, but you know a picture last longer right?" Ace started blushing, but a thought soon came to mind.

"Where's Luffy?"

"Don't know? What about you Mee?"

"N-now that I-I think a-about it h-h-he s-said so-something about p-p-pirates." Mee said gently, covering her head, waiting for them to scream and they did.

"Pirates!" Loly and Ace said at the same time. To them pirates are the smelly, rough, and short-tempered people that steal others treasures. In most cases, this was true, but this time it wasn't this time. Soon Loly, Mee, And Ace were running in the direction they thought the pirates were located at.

Tbc…

** So... good or no good? 5 comments for next chapter if people will ever read this. So Review XD**


End file.
